thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fireworks Display
'The Fireworks Display '''is the tenth and final episode of the fifteenth season. Plot It was nearly 1989 on the Island of Sodor. It had been a great year for the railway, along with a great Christmas party as usual. But now, they were preparing for the grand fireworks display on New Year's Eve. On the morning of New Year's Eve, Nix steamed into Vicarstown with her coaches loaded with passengers from places all over the Mainland. "Hullo, Nix. It's nice to see you again," Dodger said. "Same to you." "I'm assuming you're spending the New Year with us," Dodger commented. "I am, and I'm not due to be back until next Sunday actually, so I've decided to take this last train down here and spend it with my true friends." "Glad you could." Meanwhile, the Fat Controller had called James up to Wellsworth. "Hullo, James. Our delivery of fireworks is arriving soon. I want you to collect it." "Yes, Sir," James beamed proudly. "Take a lot care. You might need someone to help you." "I'm sure I can do it on my own," James puffed. "Very well. They'll waiting at Vicarstown at around seven 'o' clock." (Diesel's theme starts) (Diesel honks and rolls up to James) "What do you want?" ('Arry oils on the other side; Bert right in front) "I just want to say. Take care James." "Oh!" "Do you not realise how dangerous fireworks can be?" 'Arry questioned. "I know the kind of danger irresponsible kids and engines can make when around fireworks." "The truth is," Bert continued. "Once they're lit, they can't be stopped, and then . . . BOOM!" "Just sayin'; Take care. Take care," and the three diesels oiled away. "What was all that about?" asked Dodger. "Diesel's stupid concepts." "Well, your train is ready." "Ah, some shiny new coaches, I expect." "No, some dirty old trucks, actually." "What?!" "Its a line of heavy, dirty, smelly coal trucks." "But that's your job." "But I have to get a wash down. I can't go like this to the party, now can I?" "I'm not pulling it!" "I don't know why James can't pull his trains," sighed Delete as he coupled up. "Tell James, he's a disgrace to the railway," Gordon said. Next, Henry appeared. "Huh! Tell James he's lazy as a snail, and that what he's doing is totally despicable." "Disgusting!" James fumed. "I have my needs!" "We all do," said David, "but we still have to obey orders. Still want to pull the fireworks train? Well, get fired up, cause its getting dark soon." "All right!" said James, now looking more cheerful, and determined. "The Fat Controller just sent me here to clear the line. I'd better get going now," said David. "Och! All these vans, full of dangerous fireworks," Diesel 10 complained. "It's nice to be out of the quarry and the old branch line for once," Mavis said to David. "I guess so, but you two better get going." "There's no one else down the line. We're the last ones." James was fired up, just as David was about to lead. "Disgusting! How am I supposed to pull all this?" "I'll help!" Dodger said. "You!?" "Yes, me." "I, I, I guess so." The two engines were coupled up, and they went on their way. They were running smoothly, until . . . There was a loud bang! and suddenly James screeched to a halt! "What happened?" asked James. "Your safety value has burst," his crew inspected. "Dang it, that's the last thing we needed," Dodger said discouraged. "Dodger, can you push the train on your own," James' Fireman asked. "I'll, try." Dodger only reached up to Kellsthorpe Road. Usually, stopping at stations would be useful. But since everyone including the stationmasters were at the party, the stations were empty. "That's just great, we're stuck. Hopeless, here, miles away from Tidmouth," Dodger concluded. Indeed, the poor tank engine had almost been burnt out trying to pull that heavy load. "How many miles away can fireworks be seen?" asked James. "A lot," said James' Driver. "Maybe enough to cover over half the Island," smiled James. One van was uncoupled from the train and both crews joined to set it up. "Ready?" "Three!" "Two!" "One!" "Fire!" Meanwhile, at Tidmouth, all the engines were waiting. "Its been a while, since we heard anything of James and Dodger," Paxton noticed. "You're right," agreed Norman. "Sometimes, Mr. Oliver, I get worried when my friends don't show up, and you've no clue where they are," Toad observed. "They're probably just laying back. I know James." "But what about Dodger?" asked Thomas, "he's always trying to get the work done." "Something's definetly up," said Toby. "I think they might be in trouble." "Oh no!" "Edward, I think we should take matter into our own hands," BoCo told Edward. "You're right. Now, now, Sir. What should we do, if we've no idea where the . . ." "Look at this!" called The Truck. "It's fireworks," cried Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta. "It says; HELP! from James and Dodger! They must be in trouble!" "Donald and Douglas. I want you to go search for them." "Let's go Donal'." And the twins bravely set out. "Glad you could come," said James, relived. "Hurray!" cried Dodger. "Help has come, at last!" Donald, Douglas, and a little bit of Dodger worked to pull James and the heavy train up to Tidmouth. It was nearing midnight when they arrived. "Hurry! Hurry!" the Fat Controller and his family told the workmen. There was the thirty second countdown. "Three!" "Two!" "One!" "Happy New Year!" The fireworks went up, and it was a grand display. "Blue, red, green, yellow. All the colours, all of them," Percy admired. "I'm glad we made it," Dodger said. "So am I. This is the best fireworks display ever." Then, they enjoyed the rest of the fireworks with the rest of the engines. (End credits) I hope you have all had a merry Christmas, Kwansaa or Hunakkah, and happy New Year. Adventures on Rails returns February 3rd with "Den and Dart" Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Douglas *Bill and Ben *Nix *Delete *Dodger *David *Diesel 10 *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Mavis *BoCo *Paxton *Norman *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Toad *The Truck *Donald (non-speaking role) *Oliver (non-speaking role) *Harold (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth *Wellsworth *Kellsthorpe Road *Crovan's Gate *Vicarstown Trivia *This is the only episode in the fifteenth season that is totally original created, although it incorporates some elements from Thomas and the Fireworks Display from the eighth season of the original Thomas the Tank Engines series. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes